Hook Man
"Hook Man" is the seventh episode of Season One of The CW's Supernatural. It was written by John Shiban and directed by David Jackson. It is the seventh episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 25, 2005. Synopsis The infamous "Hook Man," a vengeful spirit who kills his victims with a shiny hook that serves as his hand, terrorizes a small college town in Iowa. Sam and Dean learn that all the victims are connected to the daughter of a local minister and race to find and destroy the Hook Man's bones before he comes for them.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20051007wb01/ Recap Lori Sorenson is in a car parked in the woods on 9 Mile Road, making out with her boyfriend Rich when she hears a noise outside. Rich goes to investigate. When he disappears and Lori hears banging on the car roof, she gets out and finds Rich dead, hanging from a tree above the car. Sam and Dean arrive in Ankeny, Iowa to investigate the case, intrigued because the witness, Lori reported that the attacker was invisible. At the fraternity house where Rich lived, they find out he was seeing Lori, who is the daughter of Reverend Sorenson. They attend a service at he Reverend’s church, and speak to Lori. They think the story sounds like the Hook Man Legend, and go to the local library to research it. They find that in 1862 a preacher named Jacob Karns killed 13 prostitutes using the hook he wore in place of the hand he lost in an accident. He was later arrested and then executed. That night the boys travel to 9 Mile Road, in search of the Hookman, but are discovered by the Sheriff. The next morning, Lori wakes up in her dorm room to find her roommate Taylor dead and the words “ Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?” written in blood on the wall. After being released by the sheriff, Sam and Dean hear about Taylor’s murder, and search the dorm room, noting that there is a cross symbol drawn in the blood that they found in their research. They also find other killings have occurred in the area, both times also by clergymen. The boys postulate that the spirit of Karns is latching onto the reverend’s repressed emotions and killing those he feels are immoral. While Dean goes to find Karn’s grave, Sam goes to watch over Lori. They talk, and she shares with him that she has found out that her father is having an affair with a married woman. Dean salts and burns Karns' corpse at the Old North Cemetery but it doesn't stop Jacob Karns reappearing and attacking Reverend Sorensen, witnessed by Sam and Lori. The next day, Sam proposes that Jacob’s spirit has latched onto Lori, rather than her father. Sam and Dean are bemused that burning the corpse didn't stop Jacob, until they find out his hook wasn't buried with him, it was melted down and made into objects for the church. They race to gather all the silver from the Sorensen’s house and the church and start throwing all the silver objects into a furnace. Sam finds Lori in the church praying, and then the Hookman appears and attacks them. They finally realize that Lori is wearing a silver necklace made from the hook, and Dean races to throw it into the furnace while Sam holds off the Hookman. When the necklace melts the Hookman disappears. Cast Starring *Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester *Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester Guest Starring *Dan Butler as Reverend Sorenson *Jane McGregor as Lori Sorenson *Brian Skala as Rich *Alfred E. Humphreys as Sheriff Co-Starring *Chelah Horsdal as Cute Librarian *Christie Laing as Taylor *Sean Millington as Hook Man *Mike Waterman as Murph *Benjamin Rogers as Mark Features Supernatural Beings *Ghosts Trivia Production Notes *Based on two different urban legends. The hook killer and the lovers lane killer. *This was originally set to air after 1x2 "Wendigo". However, Eric Kripke felt that the episode wasn't scary enough so he allowed director David Jackson more time to build in some more scares by bumping it down the schedule. Behind the Scenes *One of Eric Kripke's least favorite episodes. *Jared Padalecki (Sam) and Brian Skala (Rich) played buddies in Gilmore Girls in 2003. Goofs *Before Sam paints the purple man, he takes the brush with his right hand, then he paints with the right hand. After the camera switches he is painting with his left hand and then it goes back to his right hand. *As Taylor lies on the bed having been "murdered", she is visibly breathing. References Category:Season One Episodes